Cheese Chasers
Cheese Chasers is a 1951 Merrie Melodies short directed by Chuck Jones. Plot At the end of a raid on a cheese factory, Hubie steps out of a wheel of cheese and nauseated. Bertie stumbles out after. Hubie determines that, based on the amount of cheese the average mouse eats in their lifetime (twelve pounds), they've eaten enough to have lived two thousand years. Determining that they can no longer stomach cheese, and with nothing else to live for, they determine their only course of action: suicide. They return home, where they write a generic suicide note ("Goodbye, cruel world!"), and introduce themselves to the gullet of a sleeping Claude Cat. Claude immediately wakes up and spits the mice out. Believing that "something's rotten in Denmark", he figures the mice are poisoned, and refuses to eat them. After several attempts to refuse to eat them, and attempting in vain to convince himself it's all a bad dream, he determines he can no longer eat mice, and also decides to commit suicide. Leaving an equally generic suicide note ("P.S., no P.S."), Claude heads outside and punches a bulldog. The bulldog sees Claude standing there with a blindfold and a cigarette, and asks what's going on. When Claude begs the bulldog to "massacre" him, the bulldog thinks "something's decidedly fishy here". It gets worse when Hubie and Bertie run out, trying to get Claude to eat them. The bulldog figures out that Claude no longer wants to eat mice, and the mice now hate cheese, but after using an adding machine to figure it out, concludes, "It just don't add up!" He runs after a dog catcher wanting to get committed ("Hey, wait for me! Wait for baby!"), with Claude ("Hey, wait for me! You gotta massacre me!") and the mice ("Wait, you cowardly cat!") in hot pursuit, still bent on ending their own lives. Quotes * Hubie: "Hey, Boit." * Bertie: "Yeah-yeah, Hubie. What is it, huh? What is it?" * Hubie: "Let's quit." * Bertie: "Yeah-yeah, sure-sure. I don't feel so good." * Hubie: "Boit, an average mouse eats twelve pounds of cheese in its lifetime. I figure tonight we've lived two thousand years." * Bertie: "Hubie, I'll never be able to touch the stuff again." * Hubie: "Me neither. So there's nothing left to live for." * Bertie: "You mean?!" :Hubie: [nods solemnly] "Come on, Boit, let's get it over with." * Bertie: "Yeah yeah. Over." *hic* ---- * Bulldog: "You're a cat, right?" * Claude: "Right." * Bulldog: "And cats eat mice, right?" * Claude: [shaking head] "NO!!" * Bulldog: [looking confused] "And you two... you're mice, right?" [Hubie and Bertie nod] * Bulldog: "And mice, they eat cheese, right?" * Hubie and Bertie: "Cheese?! YAAAAAAAHHH! Don't mention that word!" * Bulldog: [the dog is at an adding machine] "Let's see now. Mice don't like cheese... [types on machine, pulls lever] ...and mice want cat to eat them. [types on machine, pulls lever again] Now then, cat don't wanna eat mice... [types on machine, pulls lever again] ...but cat wants dog to massacre him. [types on machine, pulls lever again, and looks at results] It just don't add up! [Dog then hears a dog pound driving by and runs to it, and runs away from Claude, Hubie and Bertie] Hey, wait for me! Wait for baby!" *Claude: [while running up to runaway Dog] "Hey, wait for me! You gotta massacre me!" *Hubie and Bertie: [while running up to Claude Cat and the Dog] "Wait, you cowardly cat!" [the closing credits start] Availability * (2004) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc Two * (2012) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles: The Chuck Jones Collection Censorship * When this short aired on The WB, the part where Hubie and Bertie hit Claude's foot with a hammer in an attempt to be eaten by him was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-c.aspx Notes * This is the final Hubie and Bertie short. * This short is similar in concept to the Sylvester short "Life with Feathers", where both feature suicidal animals wanting themselves to get eaten by cats. * The bulldog in this short is most likely Marc Anthony (or a prototype), who would later be paired with Pussyfoot beginning with "Feed the Kitty" the following year. * When Claude closes the door after running out the house, the back of his cheeks are completely yellow when they supposed to be white. * This is the third time Claude speaks. The first was "The Aristo-cat" and "The Hypo-Chondri-Cat". * This is the second and last time Claude says "Gosh, what a terrible dream," the first was "The Aristo-cat". * Claude had a pocket in his torso but in other shorts he doesn't. Gallery Cheese_chasers-1.png|"This is a dream?!" Claude Cat with suicidal mice Hubie and Bertie extra131.jpg|Lobby Card References External Links * https://www.b98.tv/video/cheese-chasers/ (Watch BR version over here) Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Shorts Category:1951 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Hubie and Bertie Cartoons Category:Claude Cat Cartoons Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer